It's Hard To Breathe
by Chyka
Summary: Kenangan yang muncul mendadak, perasaan aneh yang baru disadari seorang Orihime Inoue saat melihat sosok Ulquiorra yang perlahan berubah menjadi abu. Drabble. Sebuah hadiah kecil untuk fariacchi.


Title : It's Hard To Breathe

Pairing : Ulquiorra Schiffer x Orihime Inoue

Warning : Semi-canon

Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Kubo Tite, of course.

* * *

Meskipun ia ingin membuang Ulquiorra dari benaknya…

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Ulquiorra sudah menjadi bagian dari nafasnya.

Dan dengan melupakan espada itu…

sama dengan mati.

* * *

Orihime tak pernah menyadari kalau Ulquiorra sama berartinya dengan oksigen yang ia hirup selama ini—meski ia meragukan apa yang ia hirup di Hueco Mundo itu oksigen—dan saat ia menyadari kenyataan, ia tercengang.

Ia tak pernah merasakan hal-hal aneh selain rasa hambar semenjak Ichigo gagal menyelamatkannya atau mungkin saat ia harus meninggalkan Karakura dan menjadi tawanan istimewa Aizen. Tapi saat melihat Ulquiorra yang dikalahkan Ichigo itu...

Rasanya ia ingin berlari kearah quatro espada itu dan menyembuhkan lukanya.

Bagi seorang pengikut Aizen, itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar ia lakukan.

Tapi tidak di depan Ichigo.

Gadis itu dalam dilema antara mengikuti kata hatinya—untuk melompat kearah Ulquiorra, atau mengikuti kewarasannya—diam ditempat Orihime! kau tidak boleh membuat lebih banyak masalah!—pikirannya melayang-layang diantara dua pilihan, yang sangat memberatkannya.

Dia sendiri bahkan tidak memiliki alasan jelas mengapa ia harus berada disini, terdiam melihat Ulquiorra mati pelan-pelan...

Tunggu, memang espada bisa mati semudah itu?

Orihime ingin mempercayai kalau Ulquiorra tidak akan semudah itu mati. Sayangnya, saat ia memandang kembali tubuh Ulquiorra.. tubuh arrancar bermata emerald itu perlahan berubah menjadi abu.

Tiba-tiba flashback membanjiri otaknya, seakan-akan ia berusaha mengenang saat terakhirnya untuk melihat Ulquiorra yang nyata. Saat Ulquiorra menjemputnya ke Karakura, membuat negosiasi yang tak bisa disebut negosiasi itu. Dan bukannya ia tak menyadari Ulquiorra telah membaca catatan kecilnya tentang halcyon days. Ia juga tahu Ulquiorra mendengarkan ucapan perpisahan terakhirnya pada ichigo. Momen-momen kaku mereka, anehnya, masih ia ingat. Suara Ulquiorra yang memanggilnya onna terdengar jelas di telinganya, membuatnya bergidik.

Bukan bergidik karena takut. Tapi bergidik karena... karena... yah, dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa.

"Apa itu hati?" Ulquiorra bertanya, mengarahkan tangan tajamnya ke dada gadis berambut oranye itu.

Inoue Orihime membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba. tapi ia hanya terdiam.

"Apakah aku akan menemukannya jika aku membuka paksa tengkorak kepalamu? Atau… akankah aku menemukannya jika aku merobek dada dan mengeluarkan jantungmu?" tatapan mata Ulquiorra tetap datar, namun nadanya... seakan penasaran.

Itu hanyalah satu dari beberapa percakapan kecilnya dengan Ulquiorra yang dapat ia ingat dengan jelas dan meninggalkan bekas mendalam di hatinya. Sesungguhnya ia ingin menjelaskan pada Ulquiorra mengenai hati—nurani yang manusia pegang teguh sebagai dasar norma, yang berempati dan bersimpati, yang melihat dunia dengan jujur meski terkadang pahit. Tapi ia tak bisa saat itu, lidahnya terlanjur kaku.

Dan kini ia kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan saat Ulquiorra Schiffer mengarahkan tangannya pada Orihime, membuat gadis itu membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Apa kau takut padaku… onna?" ujarnya pelan. Tidak, ia tidak bertanya. Lebih seperti meminta konfirmasi menurut Orihime pribadi.

Dan hanya satu jawaban yang ada dalam benaknya saat itu. "Aku tidak takut," jawab gadis itu tenang.

Orihime dapat melihat sosok Ulquiorra, berdiri disana dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi abu. Tetapi tatapan mata emerald itu tetap sama, datar. Dingin. Dan hati Orihime terasa sakit melihatnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, saat ia menatap gundukan abu yang dulunya adalah Ulquiorra itu, Orihime mencengkram dadanya erat-erat. Dadanya terasa sakit, seperti ada yang terbakar di dalamnya. Air matanya terjatuh perlahan, membentuk lagi pola yang hadir saat ia menangisi Ichigo. Namun kali ini rasanya lebih perih dan ia tak mampu menjelaskan mengapa.

Rasanya... ada yang terbakar di rongga dadanya saat Ulquiorra menjadi abu. Seakan alveolinya memecahkan diri, membakar paru-parunya dan sakitnya menjalar sampai tenggorokan. Dan Orihime merasa sesak, tak bisa bernafas.

* * *

**END

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

Hasil setahun hiatus… saya hanya bisa memberikan ini /cries. Posted specially for Fara's (fariacchi) and my birthday :3 Saya berusaha membuatnya se-canon mungkin, tapi entahlah… hanya anda sekalian yang mampu menilai. Diharapkan kritik dan sarannya ^_^


End file.
